


The Betrayal Game

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Death Big Bang [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Betrayal, Big Bang Challenge, Community: whedonland, Death, Gen, Post-Series, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dangerous person has become a Slayer</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Betrayal Game

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 091. Betrayal  
> W/C: 235

It wasn't the first time that a Slayer went rogue, and it wouldn't be the last. In the past Slayers had been picked by some complicated process that maybe even the Powers That Be or the Shadow Men didn't understand. A hundred girls a year, perhaps, had the potential to be Slayers, and the one who was the most right for the job would be actually called.

In theory.

But now, with Willow and Buffy's interference, any girl that might be a Slayer, was, including the lunatic fringe. So Faith no longer held the copyright on betrayal.

\---

Rona watched as the few surviving Bringers surrounded the two new Slayers she was supposed to be supervising. The girls were quickly losing, and would soon be torn to shreds by the hungry vampires. She hadn't fed them in so long, the poor dears. It had been a while since she'd been back in California, where the worst of the dark creatures still lurked.

It was a delicate game, playing the betrayal card on someone as powerful as Buffy seemed to be, but Rona knew better. She knew about the weaknesses that others rarely saw. She knew how every Slayer death ate away at their leader, and Rona planned to load down those scales until the blonde girl was begging for relief.

And then when they were done playing with her, Rona and her Master would grant it.


End file.
